L'amour en maraude
by marijuane
Summary: Recueil de OS et drabbles sur les Mauraudeurs avec comme thème principal, devinez ? Et oui, l'amour ! Bravo, vous avez gagné le droit de lire :). Premier court OS : Sirius/OC et humour à gogo !


Bonjour, bonjour !

Voici le début d'un nouveau recueil centré sur les Maraudeurs ! ça faisait longtemps que ça me travaillait, et comme je commence à avoir plusieurs textes qui s'accumulent... Autant les poster ! ;)

Ce petit OS a été écrit pour Sombrenostalgie, il y a trèèès longtemps de ça. J'espère que vous aimerez mon petit Sirius goujat autant qu'elle !

Bonne lecture !

_Erreur de parcours_

oOo

Sirius souriait, aux anges. Tout se passait comme prévu !

La petite soirée improvisée était un succès, la Bièraubeurre coulait à flot égayant les esprits, et la jeune demoiselle qu'il avait dans le collimateur était visiblement sous le charme. Tout était par-fait !

Ne restait qu'à l'attirer discrètement dans un coin sombre, et profiter comme il se devait de l'ambiance débridée qu'il avait soigneusement mis en place.

Sirius proposa une promenade: prendre l'air ne ferait pas de mal, la chaleur était étouffante dans la Salle sur Demande vu le nombre d'invités présents. Et évidemment il serait bien plus facile de se rapprocher de Jennifer ainsi. Il n'aurait qu'à prétendre entendre le bruit de pas de l'affreux Picott, parfait prétexte pour devoir se serrer l'un contre l'autre sous la cape d'invisibilité de James.

Il faudrait juste prendre garde à ne pas se tromper et embrasser James. Beurk.

Dommage que son nigaud d'ami n'ait pas compris que cette proposition n'était pas innocente, et que c'était un plan pour rester en tête à tête avec la Pouffsoufle. Parce que devoir se le coltiner ainsi que son adorée, bonjour la galère ! Comment voulez vous conclure dans ce genre de conditions ?!

Sirius prit garde de garder un visage souriant malgré la déveine. Il ne fallait pas que Jennifer se doute de quelque chose. Si tout ne paraissait pas spontané, elle risquait de se braquer et alors là, finit la jolie soirée. Mais à vrai dire, jusqu'à présent la demoiselle ne l'avait guère ébloui par sa vivacité d'esprit. Il devrait être tranquille...

oOo

La sortie se déroulait comme Sirius l'avait prévu, la jolie Jennifer buvant chacun de ses mots et se pâmant presque devant ses sourires lorsque, manque de chance totale !, le pire arriva. Une véritable alerte au Picott.

Ni une, ni deux, les quatre jeunes gens se réfugièrent dans un coin sous la cape d'invisibilité. Sirius sentit une main un peu tremblante se glisser dans la sienne, et il faut bien l'avouer, il trouva ce geste charmant. Lui aussi était stressé à l'idée d'être attrapé par le concierge, mais de voir ainsi Jennifer s'en remettre à lui pour la rassurer lui donna des forces supplémentaires. Il ne serait pas dit qu'il aurait fait son couard, lui Gryffondor dans l'âme, face à une jeune fille en détresse !

Il attira Jennifer à lui, murmurant quelques mots de réconfort à son oreille. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle l'embrassa qu'il réalisa que c'était, à la base, le plan qu'il avait échafaudé.

Finalement la chance était toujours de son côté ! Tout s'était déroulé comme voulu, et sans même qu'il s'en mêle.

En plus, il était agréablement surpris de la prise d'initiative de Jennifer. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit toute effarouchée, mais le changement était on ne peut plus bienvenu ! Il avouait en avoir un peu assez de devoir toujours prendre les devants... Une fille un peu plus dégourdie était tout à fait ce qu'il lui fallait.

Sirius s'écarta de Jennifer en sentant des mouvements dans son dos. James et Lily devaient vouloir regagner la fête, maintenant que la menace Picott s'était éloignée.

Ils sortirent de sous la cape dans un joli chaos, se bousculant et marchant les uns sur les autres.

Hey, il ne fallait pas croire, quatre personnes sous une cape, ça faisait beaucoup !

Ils avaient eu de la chance que Picott soit un brin bigleux, et surtout qu'il fasse aussi sombre. Un soir de claire lune, il y a fort à parier que divers membres auraient été aperçus dépassant de leur abri. Non décidément, il n'y avait pas à dire, ce soir là, quelle chance de damné avait Sirius !

Se retenant de ne pas gambader comme un chiot, il marcha d'un pas malgré tout quelque peu bondissant en jetant de grands sourires à sa nouvelle petite amie. Il n'avait prévu de rester avec elle que pour la soirée, mais vu la tournure des choses, pourquoi ne pas continuer un peu ? Il semblait y avoir plus chez cette Jennifer qu'il ne l'avait cru de prime abord.

oOo

"Tu as dû avoir peur Lily chérie !

- Non puisque tu étais là pour me rassurer..."

Oh Merlin, ils ne pouvaient pas arrêter ces deux-là devant ? Il lui donnait envie de vomir de tant de cucuitude. Il était heureux que James ait enfin réussi à séduire celle qu'il aimait, mais bon, ils n'étaient pas obligés de s'étaler comme ça.

Encore que ça lui donnait une idée.

"Et toi Jennifer, tu as eu peur ?

- Oh la la ! J'étais morte de trouille, tu n'imagines pas. J'ai passé tout le temps les mains sur la bouche pour ne pas crier !"

Sirius mit un instant avant de réaliser ce que ça voulait dire.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Iiiiirk !

...

Finalement il aurait préféré se tromper avec James. Beuh.


End file.
